Brothel Extravaganza
by Snake Tamer
Summary: Blaise and Draco are in love but when they start a new business a few things are going to have to be sacrificed.Oneshot. [By: Ulitzia]


There was silence in the room as Draco Malfoy had picked up his wand and locked all of the doors. No one could leave everyone was trapped. It was so quiet they could hear nothing but the heavy breathing of everyone around him.

They were at Draco's house, (where he lived coming off of his parent's main mansion).

It was a completely circular room, darkly decorated and stone, completely full of comfortable furniture. There was a staircase which led to ten closed doors. There was also a door to their left which was presumably Draco's office and five additional closed doors behind them.

"You have all come here for a reason" he began, "I do not know or care what it is but first come first served. Tell me what you're looking for and I will satisfy your needs. So who was first?"

The tension and nervousness had sky rocketed to an all time high. Blaise Zabini stood up boldly showing no fear no nervousness or anything even though his stomach felt like it was bouncing around his body, "I was first." He stated.

"Perfect," Draco began, "Follow me …" he lead Blaise into his office. Draco went and sat behind his desk in a high topped black leather chair while Blaise sat in a less comfortable chair on the other side of Draco's desk.

Draco had many black folders full of laminated pages in them, all labeled on the outer binding, "Explain to me what you're looking for Blaise." There was an awkward vibe in the room as if something was left unsaid.

"Well I want someone who will let me take charge…" as Blaise said that Draco weeded out one specific binder and nodded as to tell him to go on, "I need someone who's shy but who' got class and is a true beauty." Blaise eyed Draco curiously as if he was sending some sort of secret message.

Draco held his hand up to stop him, "I have the perfect person, but she is one of the more pricy. You don't find these types every day you know …"

Quickly Blaise said, "That's fine, I'll take her and pay up front, how much?"

"Calm down, we'll get the financial business done in a matter of minuets and you'll be off. First let me just tell you some rules and restrictions." Draco said very business like, holding himself back from saying something.

"Alright, let's here them then," Blaise said eager to pay and get the good loving he really needed."

"Well, all of our rooms are made for your comfort, they are sound proof and you can not

apparate out of them. The bathrooms located within your room you are able to apparate out of though, as long as you have paid up front which you will have done. I expect my girls to come out with a couple of scratches bruises here and there that's fine but I do not want any permanent damage or anything like that. If you need anything you can ring the bell and a servant will be there momentarily to help you, any Questions?" Draco finished with his hands folded on his desk.

"Yes, just one, how do the girls and I get up into the room?" Blaise didn't actually sound interested, he was just taking his time to observe Draco in every way possible.

"Well, if you look behind me," Draco said spinning around showing him the apparatus behind him, "You will see multiple numbers with strings under them, and some girl's numbers with strings hanging below them. I am going to put you in room ten which is the last room at the end of the hallway upstairs. Your companion's number is two so I ring her number (he pulled the ribbon under number two) and then I pull the room number (he pulled room number ten) and then you can walk up there or apparate and do your business." Draco finished once again.

"Perfect, now how much do I owe you?" Blaise seemed satisfied.

"You will owe me 750 galleons for the next 12 hours with your mistress" Draco said. Blaise handed Draco a money bag, Draco peered in and seemed satisfied, "She is waiting for you in your room and you can be on your way."

Blaise and Draco both got up and walked slowly to the door. Before Draco could open it Blaise pushed him up against the door and kissed him hard, his hand slipping down into his pants for a quick massage, "This girls got nothing compared to you ... I can tell already" He kissed and sucked on Draco's neck before removing his hand opening the door walking outside and closing it behind him.

He made his way up the stairs with a smile on his face. All the other men quietly watching as he went. As he was about to open the door he heard Draco's voice, "Who was second?" Terry Boot got up claiming he was and followed Draco into his office.

Blaise continued into the room where he found Pavarti Patil laying on the bed in a hot pink piece of lingerie. Her legs were sprawled open and there were handcuffs and scarves lying all over the bed next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, role playing as if she didn't know he was coming, "Don't say a word and everything will be alright." He said back in a creepy but soothing, deep, rough voice.

He grabbed handcuffs off the bed and put them around her wrists and to the headboard. Blaise placed a scarf in her mouth and tied it around her head. After that he tied her legs to the bottom posts of the bed. She was squeamishly pretending to struggle.

Piece by piece he took her cloths off, throwing them aside as he did. She pretended she didn't want him to, she tried to resist. When he finally had teased her enough he entered her.

She engulfed him moaning and groaning even though she had a scarf in her mouth. All he could think about was Draco. He envisioned Pavarti as Draco even though she was so beautiful in her entirety.

When he was done with his business and was hoping that Draco was done with his business he apparated back to their house. To his astonishment and surprise Draco was lying on his bed in red silk boxers everything covered in rose petals.

"Thanks for coming today I really appreciate it." Draco said, "My business would've not worked if you hadn't stepped up to begin it." Blaise repeated back, "Well I'm just glad I get to come home to the thing I really wanted most, my prize." He jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing him all over.

The rest of the night was dedicated to the mesmerizing act of passion that the night and true love bewitched upon them. No one could ever stop them. The first night of their club was a hit, and the next day when they woke up they spent it getting ready for the second night of their thriving, popular brothel business.


End file.
